


family matters

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slight spoilers, and the constangreen server, fluff in most places, i blame kate, projection o clock, some family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Spoilers for Mr Parker's Caul de Sac. Small canon divergences obviously.Why did the pudding smoke with the power stripping potion in it? Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of poisoning your enemy without them knowing?
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green, Nora Darhk & Gary Green, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	family matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Kate got a prompt asking what if Gary and Nora were siblings, with her permission, I also wrote a little something based off that prompt.
> 
> Little is also an understatement.
> 
> Thanks to you and the server for enabling!

“So we accidentally teamed up to kill our dad.” Nora bumps shoulders with Gary at the reception long after Damien left.

“So we did.” He looks at the ground. “And like I said before I get if you don’t want to talk about it or acknowledge it.”

Nora places a hand on his arm. “You’re the only family that’s going to be around. I want my big brother in my life. And to call him that.” Nora smiles up at him.

“Really?” Gary is still holding back a good bit of hope.

“Yeah. Ray’s brother is an ass. Our future kids are gonna need a good uncle. Even just one. Since your pick of boyfriends seems to suck.” Nora rolls her eyes at gestures to John.

“I can really be your brother?”

“Yeah Gary of course that was kind of implied when we found out.”

Gary hugs her tight and Nora holds on. She’s hugging her _brother._ And it feels good to have family this close that’s never wanted to hurt her.

xxxx

_As soon as John Constantine walked through the door she knew she was screwed._

_And then at dinner of course things got worse. The potion started hissing and smoking._

_After throwing John to the other side of the room and a shouting match later it finally dawned on Nora._

_“The potion SHOULDN'T have smoked like that. Defeats the purpose of poisoning someone. It only backfires when you poison a relative.”_

_Gary, in tears. “What?”_

_“Me? Related to this?” Damien made a noise of disgust._

_Nora places her arms outstretched. “Dad, no wait.” She tries to keep the peace. “Gary, if we’re related you should’ve said something.”_

_“We’re not! I don’t think we are! I don’t really know. I was adopted but does adoptive relations count?”_

_Nora shakes her head. “There's a clause at the end of the potion recipe. The blood that binds us cannot be outdone by a potion made of man. Gary, think. Have you ever looked into your biological family?”_

_“All my parents said was that my mother dropped me off looking terrified. And that she knew if my father knew I existed I would either be dead or in danger.”_

_“Threatening male figures doesn’t really narrow down the Darhk family tree.” Nora sighs. “It doesn’t matter.”_

_“No and I learned magic all on my own! This helped though! I get stuff less wrong when I wear it.”_

_Gary pulls a necklace from his shirt and a signet ring dangles there._

_“My uncle’s signet ring… I lost… I lost that a long time ago. A woman stole it from me after…” his eyes go wide._

_Nora eyes him. “After what?”_

_“Nora doll, I’ve been around a while and well I didn’t meet your mother until 1991 but that by no means means I was celibate.”_

_Nora grimaces. “I figured without really thinking about it, dad, god.”_

_“No, there was a woman. Layla. She and I well it was a whirlwind till I confessed my plans of world domination to her one night in bed. Thought she'd be into it. And then I never saw her again. The same night that ring went missing.”_

_“So you’re saying…”_

_“Am I your brother?” Gary stares in shock. Nora looks between her father and her ‘brother’._

_“Maybe. It makes sense.”_

_Damien stares at Gary now, fingers itching to strangle him too._

_“It doesn’t matter. It’s not proven. And I’m going to make all of you pay.”_

_xxxx_

_The Safe Space Sombrero was going to have holes in it by the end of this._

_“I guess I’ve always had abandonment issues from someone making the decision for me for what was best.”_

_Nora stares up at her dad and steals the hat off Gary’s head. “I know the feeling.”_

_Since Damien keeps trying to talk when he doesn’t have the hat, gibberish comes out and if it weren’t such an emotionally tumultuous situation Nora would’ve found it hilarious. But not only is her dad back from the dead but she’s got a surprise brother._

_“I get it…” Gary says after taking the hat back. “Even if it’s true… if neither of you want to claim me as family.”_

_Nora swallows hard. She tosses the hat away and crouches in front of Gary, taking his hands. “You’re the only family that’s never wanted to hurt me. You’ve always wanted to help me. If you’re my brother I’m not letting you get away that easily and I’m not going to let our dad hurt you.”_

_“That’s what you think.” Damien says from behind them._

_Nora stands and glares at her father. “Stop. I didn’t want you here, I didn’t want you coming back. But then I thought hey I could have one good night with my dad and then I get surprised with more family than what I know to do with. And maybe yeah if you hadn’t come back Gary and I would’ve been none the wiser but regardless of what you think and what is true… I like my life and the way it’s changed has had nothing to do with Ray. I made those decisions myself. I wanted to be more than bitter and full of dark magic. I wanted to be the person you took from me. And that’s going to include having my big brother in my life. And I hope that person still could make you proud.”_

_“You don’t even know if it’s true.”_

_“Come on, dad. It makes sense. Why else would he have your uncle’s signet ring? You’re just in denial at this point.” And Nora was exhausted._

_“I guess I didn’t want to realize that I had let not one but both of my children down.”_

_“And realize that not only did you give one to a death cult but you tied the other to a train track.”_

_Damien grimaces and looks to Gary. “Sorry about that.”_

_“It’s okay.” Gary shrugs._

_Nora whips her head around. “It’s very not okay! Tell him he’s a dick! And that he should have never done it!’_

_“I’m good thank you.”_

_Nora shakes her head and turns back to Damien. “It was a dick move and you should have never done it, regardless of Gary’s relation.”_

_“Okay…” Damien nods. “I am proud of you, by the way, Nora doll. I’ve always been proud.” Damien opens his arms to hug her for a minute then gestures for Gary to get in the embrace too._

_Soon Damien feels Ray at his back in the hug and he’s nearly regretting it all._

_But only nearly._

xxxx

“I’m gonna be the best big brother.” Gary says into her hair.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Nora can’t stop grinning.

“Sibling pic for the wedding album?” Ava asks and Nora breaks the hug and smiles.

Gary’s arm goes around her waist and she wraps her arms around his middle.

“Say siblings!”

“Siblings!” Gary and Nora laugh through tears.

xxxx

When Nora and Ray settle down that night she can’t actually sleep.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Gary.”

“That’s romantic.” He jokes.

Nora laughs. “No… I just… I have family now. So much all at once I don’t know what to do with it all. I have a husband and in laws and a brother and my dad. And you and Gary are going to be around pretty regularly. Ray, we have an uncle to raise our kids around.” Nora holds his arm. “I never thought I’d get that lucky.”

“Of all the Legends to find out you’re related to Gary is the best one.”

“Ava as a sister would be kinda cool though don’t you think?”

“That’s true but you know…”

“Right. Almost forget sometimes. But Gary… I’m glad it’s Gary.” Nora looks at her phone at the picture of the two of them Ava sent. She traces her fingers over it. She has a brother. She sets the picture as Gary’s contact picture in her phone and looks up at her husband.

Ray wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head. “I’m glad it’s Gary, too.”

“Alright it’s our wedding night. I don’t wanna think about anything else other than…” Nora grins and moves to straddle Ray’s thighs, “doing you.”

_Four months later_

“Hey big brother.” Nora smiles and hugs Gary tight. “Come on in.”

Gary shuffles in with John and Cassie in tow.

Cassie disappears to the backyard where Chewie is and Nora places a hand on Gary’s arm. “How’s she adjusting?”

“Better than I thought.”

“She’s a strong lass like her aunt.” John hugs his sister in law and they move into the living room.

“I’m glad she’s doing okay, I’ve been thinking about you guys.”

“You mean worrying.” Gary adds.

“Rude!” Nora punches her brother in the arm.

“Love you, sis.”

“Hey guys!” Ray greets. “Sorry didn’t hear you come in. Deep in inventions.”

“S’alright.” John winks. “We’re just catching up with Nora. Cassie’s outside with your beast.”

Ray plops down next to Nora and wraps an arm around her. “Should we call Cassie in here and tell them?”

“We wanted to wait until after dinner!”

“Do you really wanna wait?”

“Honestly no.”

“Wait to tell us what? CASSIE!”

Cassie comes running in with Chewie in tow. “WHAT?!”

“Your aunt and uncle apparently have news they’re being cryptic about.”

Cassie plops down on the floor with chewie and scratches behind his ears. “Okay…”

Nora swallows hard and gets up. She rounds behind the couch and picks up a small gift bag. She hands it directly to Gary. “Open it.”

Gary pulls back the tissue paper. It’s a bear holding a card. He starts reading the card. “ _Would you accept this offer to upgrade from big brother to best uncle?_ Wait what?! Nora… no. Really?”

“Yeah.” Nora can’t stop smiling. “I’m pregnant.”

Gary hugs her tight. “I’m so proud of you sis! Congrats!”

John hugs Ray and congratulates him with an almost too hard slap on the back. Ray and Nora trade off and hug Gary and John respectively.

“What does this mean? Cassie pipes up.

Nora smiles and places a hand to her belly. “I’m having a baby so they’ll be your cousin.”

“Really?”

Nora nods. “Yeah your… Gary and I are siblings and so that would make this baby your cousin.”

Cassie nods. “I see. Cool! When does the baby get here?”

Nora thinks for a second. “Late October. Wanna help me plan her room?”

“YES!” Both Gary and Cassie answer at the same time.

Nora laughs. “Alright both of you can help me.”

Cassie shuffles and hugs Nora around the waist, saying hi to the baby and smiling up at Nora. “I’ll be the best cousin ever, promise.”

Nora passes a hand down Cassie’s curls. “I know you will be, sweetie.”

“Gonna be the best uncle ever!” Gary is full on crying now, no one look at him! He hugs Nora and buries his face in her neck.

Nora laughs and pats her brother’s back. “Maybe we should’ve waited until after dinner, much easier to cry over dessert.”

“As long as it’s not mousse.”

The four adults all laugh.

When the Constantine-Green family make their way to the door that night Nora pulls her brother into one more tight hug.

“Ray is certainly rubbing off on you in the affection department, not that I’m complaining.”

Nora grins. “Just really excited I have family to share this new chapter with.” Nora pulls back a little. “You’re gonna be an uncle because I’m gonna have a whole ass kid. Wow.” Nora sucks in a breath. “You know too… the title godfather is also implied.”

Gary can’t wipe the grin off his face, like it left from earlier. “Gonna be the best godfather ever.”

“You better.”

“Promise.”

“Gary! Cassie refuses to get in the car unless you do!”

“Duty calls!”

“We’re both gonna be parents! Isn’t that crazy!”

_“Dad, come on!”_

Gary stops. The moniker bringing him to tears. “She just called me dad.”

“Go on, dad, your daughter is waiting for you.” Nora smiles.

He hugs Nora one more time before making a mad dash for the car. “Coming, my sweets!”

Nora feels arms come around her from behind as she watches her extended family drive away.

“They’re a mess.”

Nora nods and places her hands over his on her belly. “They’re my mess, though.”

“That’s family for you.”

“Yeah… it is.” Nora turns in his arms and wraps an arm around his waist. They head into their bedroom to get ready for the rest of their night, the picture of Nora and Gary from her and Ray’s wedding on her nightstand she stares at as she goes to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
